Jackie!
by Sandy Black and Vicky Lupin
Summary: Jack and Will go after the staff of an ancient, male-hating sorceress. Only one had tried to do it before, and was never seen again. What happened to that guy? What will happen to Jack?
1. Staff of Jezebelle

Sandy~See. Bicky told you she'd have a new one up VERY soon.  
  
Vicky~So HERE it is! My first ever Pirates of the Caribbean story!  
  
Sandy~This, like the soon to be deleted story, is Vicky's independant story. BUT I GET TO HELP! WOO! ^__^  
  
Vicky~Only cuz I KNOW you love Jack!  
  
Jack~That's CAPTAIN Jack to you, savvy!  
  
Sandy~ O.O.....SQUEEEEEEEE! ::glomps Jack::  
  
Vicky~....Hey, I want a piece of him too!  
  
Jack~Ladies, ladies! There's enough of me for both of you! ::lets Vicky have his right side and lets Sandy have his left::  
  
Vicky~ SQUEEE! ^____^  
  
Sandy~ YAY! ^_____^  
  
Disclamier~IT AIN'T OURS'! DON'T SUE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
~Chappie One~  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the helm, quietly singing his favorite song.  
  
"You need to switch over and ride with a star. It'll get you far.I'm a P-I-M-P G-A-N-G-S-T-E-R. Yeah, I'm young, but I ain't dumb. Got some tricks, but I ain't one. I'm a guerrilla for scrilla, I trip you, you try to run. I let em' do as they please, as long as they get my cheese. Even if they gotta freeze, or if it's a hundred degrees-"  
  
"Wrong song, dumbass!," came a voice. "Quiet Will!," screamed Jack,"I've decided to sing a new song...rap, actually. Quite nice, eh savvy?"  
  
Jack gave a chuckle as he heard Will give a frustrated growl from below deck. He had amde it his job to make sure that Will didn't go all day without just a bit of frustration.  
  
You see, Elizabeth had dumped Will for Norrington. Why? Because she's a dirty rotten little woman. She doesn't deserve Will anyways.  
  
So, after that little bad woman dumped our precious Will (though not more precious than Jack), Jack had taken Will with him to plunder their little hearts out! YAY!  
  
  
  
But, the treasure they were after was VERY special. The magical staff of a great West Indian Sorceress. Jezebelle was her name. Centuries ago, she had reaked havoc upon the seas of the earth. But, a man managed to stop her. Everyone knew that Jezebelle HATED when a MAN got in her way.  
  
So, before the man managed to kill her, she placed a powerful spell on her staff. Any male of the human species that touched the staff would never be seen again. And, since then, only one man had ever tried to steal it from its resting place...And no one had ever seen hide nor hair of him since then...  
  
So, being who he was, Jack decided to go after Jezebelle's staff. But, most of his crew had deserted him. In fact...almost ALL of them had left. All he had was Anamaria, Gibbs, and Will...Not much of a crew, eh?  
  
  
  
Will came up on deck, glaring at Jack. "Why did I come along on this crazy scheme of yours?," he asked to no one particular. "Because your bonnie lass dumped ye for an uptight whelp," answered Jack absently.  
  
Will glared at him. He looked ready to kick Jack overboard. I suspect he would have too, if Anamaria had not come on deck to make sure Jack wasn't aggravating Will.  
  
  
  
"Jack, stop pestering the poor boy," she ordered,"It's bad enough that his girl left him. Don't make fun of the lad." "I'm not," stated Jack,"I was merely answering his question. No humor involved."  
  
Anamaria hid a laugh and patted Will's shoulder. "It's a'right, lad...Now, Jack-" "CAPTAIN to to you lass," Jack said strictly.   
  
But, of course, he regretted it when Anamaria gave him a painful swat upside the head. "Ow," whined Jack, hoping he'd get some sort of sympathy from her. But, he got none.  
  
"ANYWAYS," bgean Anamaria,"the island should be approaching. If all goes well, we'll be there by nightfall."  
  
"Excellent," said Jack, a smirk spreading across his face. Prepare a rowboat for Will and I. We only have a little over an hour."Aye, cap'n," said Anamaria, walking off to preapre a rowboat.  
  
::Nightfall in Jezebelle's Cove::  
  
"Row sraight, boy, we're almost there," came a sultry voice. Jack and Will sat in the boat, rowing into the heart oif Jexebelle's Cove, the rumoured resting place of the infamous staff.  
  
"Straight ahead. A few more strokes."  
  
CRASH! The boat hit a rock as it docked itself on the edge of a sandbar. Ahead of them was a raised sandbar, piled with gold.  
  
"Take what you want boy. Whatver pleases you. I only want the staff," said Jack in a determined tone.  
  
Will set off to find something that would please his tastes. Jack approached a podium like structure, holding a golden stick with a ruby the size of an egg on top. The staff was engraved in a dead language.  
  
"Will..this is it...," he breathed,"..the staff. Do you want to do the honours, or shall I?" "Go ahead," said Will, sounding apprehensive.  
  
Jack reached out his right hand, touching the staff. A slight shock wave went through his hand. He shook it off and wrapped his fingers around the golden staff.  
  
"Wow...do you hear that?," he asked. "Hear what?," asked Will. When Jack wrapped his fingers around the staff, he began to hear a voice. It was chanting some type of poem...or spell...  
  
"There be a man in contact with my staff  
  
May he suffer the consequences  
  
For any man to remove it from its place  
  
Will never be seen the same."  
  
"Never be seen the same? I thought it was never be seen again?," murmured Jack. "Jack...what do you hear?," asked Will, sounding worried.  
  
"Nohing boy," lied Jack. And so, with a tug, he pulled the staff from its place.  
  
"Woah," slurred Jack,"...Headrush..." "Jack, put it back, quick! Look at you!," screamed Will. Jack looked down to see a white light surrounding his body.  
  
He tried to let it go...but the staff appeared to be welded to his skin. "I can't!," he screamed.  
  
The light slowly turned a bright pink, forcing Will to close his eyes due to it's brightness.  
  
Jack would've asked for help...had he not fainted on the spot.  
  
The light had finally faded, leaving the cave dark once again. "Jack," called Will, taking his hands away from his pained eyes. "Jack, are you-WOAH!"  
  
What Will saw made his blood run cold and his throat close with silent laughter. "Oh, Jack, wait till YOU wake up," he said, amused.  
  
~End of Chappie One~  
  
What happened to Jack? Is he okay? Why is Will laughing? FIND OUT SOON! AND REVIEEEEEW!!! 


	2. Strumpet Slapped

Sandy~YAY! Let's find out what happened to Jack!  
  
Jack~...What did you to to me, lass? ::is slightly nervous::  
  
Vicky~You'll see...::evil smirk::....MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Jack/Sandy~...O.O...That can't be good...  
  
~Chappie Two~  
  
::Aboard the Black Pearl::  
  
"Gibbs!," yelled Anamria,"Here comes Will! Prepare to hoist them up!" "Aye!," replied Gibbs.  
  
When the rowboat approached, Gibbs threw down a rope and Will and a still figure emerged.  
  
"Will, who is tha'?," asked Gibbs. "Yeah," said Anamaria,"Who's the strumpet? And where's Jack?"  
  
"Well...erm,"started Will,"The strumpet IS Jack."  
  
As you can now tell, the unimaginable yet totally expected thing has happened. Captain Jack Sparrow had been turned into a female.  
  
"Wehn he took the staff, he started glowing all pink. I closed my eyes and he passed out. When I opened them...SHE was there,"explained Will.  
  
  
  
Anamaria and Gibbs were now in hysterical laughter. "Oh, this is to good te be true!," howled Gibbs,"Jack is a strumpet!"  
  
Will, who couldn't help himself, fell to the floor with the others, laughing like there was no tomorrow.   
  
  
  
...Until, they heard a moan come from Jack's spot. "Uergh...where am I?," came a femal voice,"...And what's wrong with me voice?...And me hands?...AND THE REST OF ME?!"  
  
The only one laughing now was Anamaria. "Um...Jack," she managed to croak out,"I think you should look in a mirror."  
  
Jack quickly ran to his quarters below deck. All that was heard was a high pitched shriek. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
She ran back on deck to find the others on the floor, laughing and holding their stomachs.  
  
"STOP LAUGHING! AS CAPTAIN I DEMAND YOU STOP!," she bellowed.  
  
"Jack," said Will, through his laughter,"I'm sorry to say, but even as Captain, you aren't very intimidating in your...current state." And, once again, the laughter continued.  
  
In truth, Jack DIDN'T loook very tough now. His normally dread locked hair was now straight and totally tame, almost like Anamaria's and down to his now-much-thinner waist. His normally narrow hips were now curved, much like Elizebeth's, and his legs long and elegant.  
  
When one looked above the waist, you came to see the usual flat stomach that Jack had always had. But, when one looked higher, a few new...developments came into veiw. Chest hair no longer resided there. Instead, two mounds of flesh.  
  
"My, Jack, aren't you the lovely one," joked Gibbs. Jack instantly snapped at being called "lovely".  
  
With one swift movement, the now-female-Jack slapped Gibbs and Will across the face. The two held their cheeks in, howling in pain. Now, only the two females were laughing.  
  
"So, who's not intimidating again?," hissed Jack. "What the hell happened to you, lad?....Lass?,"asked Gibbs.  
  
  
  
"Well,"began Jack,"Apparently, the legand is that males who touch or never seen THE SAME. They're seen, but not...male, exactly."  
  
"How do we fix it?," aske Anamaria. "We go back to that daft whelp that told us to look here for the staff," siad Will,"The one in Tortuga."  
  
"Yes," began Jack,"Felix...Well, then. Set sails! We sail now!"  
  
~End of Chapter Two~  
  
Jack~...O.O....YOU TURNED ME INTO A STRUMPET!  
  
Vicky~::is laughing her butt off::  
  
Sandy~::is laughing like maniac::  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Jackie's Got Skills

Sandy~Oh sweet mother Will!  
  
Vicky~We...we...UPDATED!   
  
::Thunder rumbles and lightning strikes::   
  
Jack~Oh my god...THEY UPDATED!  
  
Will~Everybody run for your lives!   
  
Sandy/Vicky~...We're not that bad...::evil grin::MWAHAHAHAHA!   
  
~:~Rumble in Tortuga~:~   
  
"Will!,"Jack called in his now-feminine-voice,"lower the sails! We near Tortuga!"   
  
Will did as Jack ordered, trying to avoid another slap across the face.   
  
"Do ye wish for a nice dress to wear, Cap'n?,"Gibbs joked.   
  
Jack turned to him, left eye twitching.  
  
"Watch it, Gibbs,"she threatened,"I don't take kindly to such jokes."   
  
Anamaria could only laugh. In fact, that's all she'd done in the three days that they had been sailing. Laugh at Jack, laugh with Will, laugh with Gibbs, and laugh when Jack slapped the two.   
  
Jack suddenly turned to the dark skinned woman.  
  
"Anamaria, shut up already! All I've seen ye do since we set sail is laugh at me 'bout ev'ry single damn thing!"   
  
Anamaria stopped for a moment and went over her options in her head.   
  
She could:   
  
A) Stop laughing and die due to air constriction caused by holding in her laughter  
  
B)Continue laughing and make Jack mad, causing the new female to try and fight her   
  
or  
  
C)Continue laughing and risk getting thrown off the ship, while knowing very well that Jack would never try.   
  
...  
  
'I'll opt with the second one for now,'she thought to herself.   
  
...And with that she kept laughing.   
  
"Tha's it!,"Jack exclaimed,"I've 'ad enough!"   
  
Jack ran from the helm and walked to Anamaria, pointing a finger in her face.  
  
"Listen, you. I may be a woman now, but there IS an upside. No longer being a man, I can fight you and not feel guilty at all."   
  
Will and Gibbs stopped what they were doing and watched the two. Anamaria was now sitting on deck, holding her sides due to so much laughing. Jack was in her face, turning red.   
  
Anamria stopped laughing and looked up to the woman in front of her.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, ya better not try. You know very well that I'll wipe the deck with ya."   
  
But, Jack didn't listen. He didn't know whether it was the adrenaline or the fact that he was just nuts, but he got up and smack the dark woman across the face.   
  
Will and Gibbs stood there, shocked at what they had just witnessed, and scared for Jack.   
  
Anamaria sat there, holding her reddening cheek.  
  
"You...Little...Wench,"she spat,"How DARE you!"   
  
Jack stood there, breathing hard and ready to fight.  
  
"Going to do something 'bout it, savvy?"   
  
Anamaria, at that moment, saw red.  
  
"I'll kill you,"she hissed.   
  
"Ready when you are, love,"Jack said, prepared to beat Anamaria to a pulp.   
  
"EEEEEEEE!,"the dark woman shrieked, tackling Jack.   
  
The two women rolled around on the deck, slapping and biting and pulling hair.   
  
Will watched in amusement as Jack bit Anamaria's arms as Anamaria slapped her upside the head.   
  
Gibba was cracking up, almost suffocating from lauging so hard.   
  
...But, suddenly, the two women stopped. The boat jerked slightly in the breeze.   
  
"We're here,"Jack said, getting up casually and straightening her clothes,"Let's be off now, eh?"   
  
Anamaria watched as the female captain casually walked off the ship and onto the shores of Tortuga, as if nothing has happened.   
  
"Crazy little wench,"she hissed, picking her aching body up off the deck.   
  
"Ooh, Anam-"  
  
"Not a word, Gibbs!,"she hissed.   
  
Will grinned.  
  
"She gave you quite a shiner. That's gonna show in a few hours."   
  
Anamaria turned to him.  
  
"Not. Another. Word."   
  
~:~In The Pub~:~   
  
A tanned woman stormed into the pub, her long hair flailing about around her.   
  
The men stared as she walked in, huffing and puffing as if she had swam all the way there.   
  
"Erm...'Ello,"the bartender said,"Er...'Ow can I 'elp you, lass?"   
  
"Where's. Felix,"she said, her eyes glowing dangerously.   
  
The bartender flashed her a toothy smile, despite his lack of good teeth.  
  
"Felix be on his way, lass. Should be 'ere in a minute or two. Ca I get you anythin' in the meantime?"   
  
She instantly blurted out,"Rum."   
  
With that, she strode to a table and sat there, waiting.   
  
"Why, lookie there,"a rather large man said from the table across the room,"Sexy lil' lass, isn't she?"   
  
The man next to him, much smaller and skinnier, looked in the direction his friend was motioning towards.   
  
"Quite the strumpet...What say we introduce ourselves, eh?"  
  
"Way ahead of ya, mate."   
  
They stalked over, grinning maliciously, and sat down with her.  
  
"'Ello, love. Wha's your name?,"the larger man asked.   
  
The woman looked towards him and scowled.   
  
'Umm..Oh lord, what to say?,'she thought,'I can't tell them who I really am...Oh, here we go!'   
  
"Jackie,"she said.   
  
"Such a pretty name,"the smaller man said,"For such a pretty lass."   
  
Jack scowled.   
  
'Oh, they're gonna get it soon.'   
  
"What say you come spend a night with me,"the large man said,"We can go to my room and-"   
  
"Do me a favor and sod off,"Jack snapped,"or go walk the plank on some ship."   
  
Both men laughed.  
  
"Oh, come on! It's just for a night of fun,"the boisterous man chuckled,"Besides, we're bigger than you. Therefore, harder for you to resist in struggle."   
  
With that, the two men grabbed her and tried to drag her away.   
  
'That's it!,'she thought.   
  
SLAP! WHACK! CRASH!   
  
The two men now lay in a heap on the floor.   
  
The bartender walked over to her, another man behind him.  
  
"Here be yer rum, lass. And I brought Felix o'er to see ya."   
  
He placed the rum down and left, allowing the man behind him to sit down across from Jack.   
  
"Now, who might you be?,"he asked.   
  
"It's me, Felix."  
  
"Me WHO, love?"   
  
Jack checked for listeners and leaned in to whisper,"Captain Jack Sparrow."   
  
Felix's eyes bugged out...and he grinned.  
  
"I see you found Jezebelle's staff."   
  
Jack scowled.  
  
"Indeed. Now, how do I lift the curse?"   
  
Felix laughed.  
  
"Lift it? I be but a pirate, not a master of magic! I know not of this curse!"   
  
Jack's left eye twitched.  
  
She reached forward, grabbing the front of Felix's shirt and pulling him to her face.   
  
"Felix, you have thirty seconds to tell me or I will hurt you,"she hissed.   
  
Felix laughed.  
  
"You can't hurt me! At least not now, in such a WEAK form."   
  
Jack's eye twitched again. She flicked her dagger out of her belt and held it to Felix's throat.   
  
"Twenty-five seconds."   
  
Felix tensed.   
  
"Surely you wouldn-"  
  
"Twenty seconds."   
  
"I do not know how to-"  
  
"Fifteen."   
  
"Please, Jack, I cannot help you here! I-"   
  
"Ten"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Nine"  
  
"Jack-"  
  
"Eight"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Seven"   
  
"FINE!....I...I know of a place,"Felix said, finally caving in.   
  
"That's better."   
  
~End of Chapter Three~ 


	4. Men

Sandy~Sorry for the lack of reviews, people!  
  
Vicky~Yup. We justr had to get our ideas together.  
  
Jack~::is looking at his new female self in a mirror:: Does this outfit make my butt look big?  
  
Will~O.O  
  
Jack~o.0  
  
Vicky/Sandy~...o.o...Moving right along...  
  
~:~Men~:~  
  
Jack now had Felix by the ear and was dragging him back to the Black Pearl.  
  
"Ow! Jack me lad!-...Err...lass! Please, let go of me!"  
  
"Shut your pie hole!,"she screamed.  
  
Felix went red with embarrassment.  
  
"Jack, lass, please-"  
  
"One more word and I swear-"  
  
"I don't need to go with you! Just take me map!"  
  
"Dun think so, You'll be coming with me and me crew."  
  
~/~On the Black Pearl~/~  
  
"I got him!,"Jack exclaimed,"Set sails and follow his direction!"  
  
She then turned to Felix.  
  
"If your directions are wrong, even by accident, you'll pay. I promise you that."  
  
She then turned to Gibbs, who was silently laughing at Felix's fear of the new female captain.  
  
"And YOU, Gibbs, will be swabbin' the deck for laughin. I want to be able to see meself in it."  
  
"Would that be your male self or your female self?,"Will joked.  
  
Jack turned on him, eyes flaring with fury.  
  
"One more wisecrack like that, Turner, and I promise, little Will Junior won't have a speck of a chance at life."  
  
To emphasize her point, Jack held her dagger at least an inch from Will's...lower regions.  
  
Will paled and began to sweat. He instinctively covered his privates quickly, wanting them to stay connected with the rest of him.  
  
"Ma'am, yes ma'am!"  
  
  
  
Jack's glare intensified.  
  
  
  
"I mean-Sir! Yes sir!"  
  
With that, Jack turned on her heel.  
  
"I'll be in me cabin! If anyone interrupts without a good reason, ye'll be swimmin with the fishes!"  
  
With a few loud stomps and a slam, Jack locked herself in her quarters.  
  
...And as soon as she was out of earshot, everyone looked at each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anamaria was still nursing her wounds from her scrap with Jack. She grumbled and ranted in anger and embarrassment.  
  
Gibbs was mumbling to himself about cranky females as he swabbed the deck.  
  
Will was still pale and was still covering his lower regions.  
  
  
  
Felix...well, he was still recovering from that little incident in the pub.  
  
"Well,"Felix began,"I guees we better set sail before that...crazed wench comes back and asked why we ar'nt movin."  
  
Everyone nodded in a greement.  
  
Anamaria left her her corner on deck and went to work on setting the sails.  
  
"Will,"Gibbs called.  
  
Will turned to Gibbs, who beckoned for him with one finger.  
  
"Bring Felix,"he whispered.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Will nodded and grabbed Felix arms, pulling him over to where Gibbs was.  
  
"Anamaria,"Felix called,"Man the helm! Just sail east!"  
  
Gibbs beckoned them with a finger again, leading them into the kitchen while Anamaria went back to her wounds.  
  
  
  
"Lads, we need to get Jack under control,"Gibbs declared.  
  
"I concur,"Will said, fearing for his private parts,"I prefer to have ALL my appendages."  
  
  
  
Felix nodded.  
  
"She'll slit me throat if I even breath the wrong way!"  
  
"What we need, me lads,"Gibbs began,"Is a plan."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Like what?,"Felix and Will asked in unison.  
  
"Well...we could.::whisper, whisper::...."  
  
"That's rich!,"Will laughed.  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
"And then we could.....::whisper, whisper::...."  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
~/~Back On Deck~/~  
  
"Okay Will,"Felix said, steering the ship,"You know what to do."  
  
Will nodded.  
  
It was time for him to initiate phase one of "Operation Sedate Cranky Female Jack".  
  
  
  
Will cautious walked up to the door of Jack's cabin.  
  
Slowly, he knocked.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Will winced. Jack sounded angry.  
  
"Jack, it's me. Will. Your friend. I just...I want to talk."  
  
Inside the cabin, Jack could be heard shuffling papers. A few grumbles and curses came from behind the door.  
  
  
  
She pracitcally ripped the wooden door off its hinges as she wrenched it open.  
  
"What do ye want, whelp?,"she growled, her hair mussed up and her clothes wrinkled.  
  
"Jack, can I...can I come in?,"Will asked, sounding sincere,"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"You can talk from out there."  
  
Will pulled something he hadn't done since he was a kid.  
  
The puppy out.  
  
"Pweeeeeaaaase?,"he said, his eyes beginning to water.  
  
If Jack were male at the moment, he would've smacked Will's pouty lip back into place. But, being a female now, she couldn't help but soften a bit and sigh.  
  
"Get in here, whelp,"she said, moving aside.  
  
Will stepped in, grinning while Jack wasn't looking.  
  
"Jack,"he began,"I wanted to...apologize for laughing earlier."  
  
Jack quirked an elegant eyebrow.  
  
"Go on,"she prompted.  
  
"And errr...I'm sorry about making fun of you. It was wrong, and childish. I'm sorry."  
  
Jack still stood there, leaning on a shelf.  
  
Will couldn't help but admire Jack's female form.  
  
In female form, Jack was only about one or two inches shorter. Her legs and hips curved, like Elizebeth's but, as Will noted, much better looking. The once doughey brown eyes shined even more on the now hairless and feminine face. Also, Will couldn't help but stare at the...rather obvious appendages on Jack's chest. The usually baggy shirt was now stretched tighter across that upper region.  
  
"Okay, Will. I forgive ye."  
  
Will kept staring.  
  
"Will?"  
  
Will looked at her up and down.  
  
"Will!"  
  
Will snapped back into attention.  
  
"Umm, yeah...Thanks Jack. Err...I have to be going. I was going to help Gibbs."  
  
"...Alright. Tell Gibbs that if he can be man enough to come and say 'e's sorry, I'll let 'im off the hook!"  
  
"Will do, Jack!"  
  
As soon as Will closed the door behind him, he ran back on deck, covering his face with his hands.  
  
"I couldn't do it!,"he yelled,"I couldn't do it!"  
  
"Why not, lad?,"Felix asked,"I know Jack is yer friend, but-"  
  
"Yeah, MALE Jack is my friend! FEMALE Jack...she's a sex symbol..."  
  
Will blushed as Gibbs and Felix tried to hide their laughter.  
  
"Will got a bit of a crush, eh?,"Gibbs joked.  
  
"I do NOT,"Will insisted," She just stands there...menacingly unaware of how good she looks...If you think it's so funny, YOU go lure her out her!"  
  
"A'right lad,"Gibbs said, rolling up his sleeves,"I'll be back soon-WITH Jack."  
  
With a few chuckles, Gibbs stepped out and knocked on Jack's door.  
  
"Who is it?,"she called, shuffling through more papers.  
  
"Tis I, cap'n,"Gibbs called through the door.  
  
Jack opened the door and glared at Gibbs.  
  
"Come to beg?,"she growled, dagger in hand.  
  
Gibbs remained calm.  
  
"I wanted to spologize for earlier. Can I come in, sir?...Err ma'am?"  
  
Jack continued glaring...  
  
...then stepped aside.  
  
  
  
Gibbs stepped in, arms behind his back.  
  
"As I said...I'm sorry, Jack. I know this may be hard for ye-"  
  
Jack growled again.  
  
"Err...IS hard for you. I should've been more understandin."  
  
Jack continued to glare and put her thin hands on her now wider hips.  
  
Gibbs would've contuniued, if her had not spotted Jack putting her hands on her hips.  
  
He watched her tap her foot impatiently.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And....errr..."  
  
Gibbs was at a loss of words as she stepped closer to him.  
  
"Care to continue, Gibbs?"  
  
Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, but only an "errr" came out.  
  
Jack sighed.  
  
"Is it the door? Would you prefer I closed it so no one will hear?"  
  
Apparently female Jack was a bit nicer at times.  
  
"Err-I-"  
  
Before Gibbs could answer, Jack turned and walked towards the door.  
  
Gibbs stared at Jack as her hips swung from side to side as she walked.  
  
  
  
"There,"she said, closing the door,"Now, what were you saying?"  
  
"Errr....Just that I was truly sorry fer messin with ye, lass-er...lad. I never meant to make ye feel bad."  
  
"...Okay. You're off the hook. Just make sure not to do that anymore."  
  
With that, Jack opened the door and let him out.  
  
Gibbs ran back to the guys who were waiting for him on deck.  
  
"Will was right,"Gibbs declared,"I couldn't do it."  
  
Felix laughed and Will just blushed again.  
  
"You two are just too scared of 'er,"Felix declared,"So, I'll go do it."  
  
"Felix, it's no use,"Gibbs said,"She's just..."  
  
"...Way too well built?,"Will tried.  
  
Gibbs only nodded.  
  
Felix laughed.  
  
"Be back soon. And get a rope ready. We'll have her hog tied and sedated soon!"  
  
So, Felix knocked on her door.  
  
"Yes?,"came a slightly irritated voice.  
  
"It's Felix, lad. Open up."  
  
With an irritated growl, an irate woman appeared at the door.  
  
Felix was instantly phased by the fact that her shirt was slightly open, revealing curves he'd only seeen in Tortuga.  
  
"Erm, Jack...er shirt,"he pointed out, trying to hold.  
  
Jack looked down and blushed, closing her slightly open shirt.  
  
"Thanks. Now, what do you want? Are you 'ere to apologize too?"  
  
"Err, yes-"  
  
"Come in,"she said in an exasperated tone.  
  
Felix stepped in, brushing past Jack as he walked.  
  
"Now, I just wanted to say that-"  
  
Felix was cut off as stray bird flew through Jack's cabin window and landed on the floor behind her.  
  
"Aw, poor bird,"she mocked,"I'll just throw it right back out. If it flies, good for him. If not...fun for the sharks."  
  
She turned around and did exactly what Felix feared she would do.  
  
She bent over.  
  
Right in front of him.  
  
Felix could only stare blankly.  
  
He hadn't seen anything that big and round since that red ball he'd had as a kid.  
  
When he came out of his trance, Jack's face was in his sight again.  
  
"Felix?...Felix, are you okay?"  
  
"Errr...I'll have to come back later. I...have to go help Anamaria down in the kitchens."  
  
Felix ran out, trying to hide his reddening face.  
  
"I couldn't do it,"he said, calling Will's and Gibb's attention to him.  
  
"She got you too?,"Gibbs asked,"What was it?"  
  
"She...she.."  
  
Felix was still in a daze.  
  
"She what?,"Will asked, concerned that Jack may have hurt him.  
  
"She...She bent over..."  
  
Will and Gibbs gasped.  
  
...Then burst out laughing.  
  
"She...she bent over?,"Will managed to choke out through his chuckles.  
  
"Yes,"Flix said, sliding down into a sitting position,"And she gave me a VERY clear view."  
  
"What are we going to do?,"Gibbs said, recovering from his laughing,"Not only can Jack hurt us in male AND female form, but now, Jack can almost hypnotize us."  
  
"In all entirety,"Will began,"We are truly out of luck."  
  
"We'll find a way."  
  
  
  
They were all brought out of their conversation as Jack came out of her cabin, hair flowing behind her.  
  
"Alright, people,"Jack began, pushing Anamaria and manning the helm,"I'm here now."  
  
No one spoke.  
  
"Doesn't anyone have anything to say?"  
  
Anamaria raised her hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yeah, I 'ave somethin to say. You, cap'n, are an ornery bitch."  
  
"Thank you!,"Jack squealed,"Now go swab the deck!"  
  
Anamaria grumbled and walked away.  
  
However, as she passed the other men, she said,"That woman must be stopped."  
  
~:~End of Chapter Four~:~ 


End file.
